Home is Where the Heart is, Right?
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Sequel to 'Home Sweet Home'. Rayne and Spot are together but she realizes what is means to be his girl. The constant ego trips, the fights that break out, but when a territorial war breaks out, worry consumes her. ON BREAK
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel for 'Home Sweet Home?'. I finally kind of figure out what **_**could**_** happen but I'm **_**completely**_** open to suggestions . . . please . . .? Oh and no accent, just FYI.**

CHAPTER ONE

I groaned as the sun hit my face and threw a pillow at the window. A laugh sounded and looking over, I saw an amused Spot Conlon. My boyfriend.

"Rayne, we've got papes to sell, get up."

"Spot!" I whined, "I was sleeping."

"And as cute as you looked, you've gotta get up," he said before flipping my mattress over and I screeched, landing on my backside.

"That hurt!" I pouted, rubbing my back as I sat up. He dropped the mattress back on the bed before lying across it, his face by mine.

"I'm sorry," he smirked and I glared at him.

"Liar." He laughed but placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"C'mon, get ready."

"Fine," I grumbled, standing and made my way into the washroom, avoiding the other newsboys as I walked into the shower. After a quick, cold, shower, I wrapped the towel around my body and started back to Spot's room. Pulling on my shirt, I dried out my hair with the towel.

"You know," Spot started and I looked up to see him leaning against the doorframe, "you really shouldn't walk around like that."

"Like what?" I mumbled, shuffling around for my pants, "Where're-."

"Chair," he replied shortly, "Walk around in just a towel. Haven't we talked about this already?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," I yawned, pulling on the pants and glanced up at him, grinned, "You were jealous of the looks I got."

"I was _not_ jealous," he scoffed.

"Course you weren't," I smirked. He glared at me but I smiled at him, innocently, making him roll his eyes. My eyes were pulled to the picture on the table beside the bed and I stood straight, giving them my full attention. The bright, playful brown eyes, the cloud white hair, the happy smile playing his lips. It was like it was yesterday when I came back to New York after my father had forced us to leave. My mother and I, I mean. My eyes traveled to the next picture, three people standing there, a happy family. Or so we looked. In reality, my mother was ill and my father was tearing our family apart. Now, they were both dead.

"Ray?" My eyes snapped up to the concerned blue pools of Spots and I forced a small smile.

"I'm fine," I told him, even though we both know I missed them all. I was closest to the old man, Pappy. My mother and I never really got to know each other as well as we could have, her illness taking over her life and my father saying she was too sick to 'deal' with me. My father, he was one I would never understand though. We never got along, _ever_ but he did try. Sometimes, very rarely. I missed them all, regardless. Spot's closeness yanked me out of my thoughts and I looked at him again. "It's just, it's hard to believe that three months ago I was coming to _see_ him again and now, I can't." Spot nodded understandingly and I gave him a weak smile, taking on last look at the pictures before putting on my hat and pulling up my black suspenders.

"Ready?" he asked, pulling me closer and I sighed, nodding. He planted a short kiss on my lips and I smile.

"As I've said before Conlon, you sure do know how to make a girl feel better."

"And as I've countered, only you," he smirked, kissing me again.

"C'mon, let's go," I grinned, "All the papes'll be gone and we'll have to catch the afternoon edition."

"Right," he nodded, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Spot," I laughed, turning him to face me as we got to distribution office, "C'mere." He smirked, thinking I was going to kiss him but instead, I pulled up his suspenders, pulling them so they'd snap against him.

"Jesus, Miss," he muttered, rubbing the now sore spot, "Why do you take such pleasure in that?"

"It's fun," I shrugged and suddenly he grinned.

"So's this," he said before pinning me to the wall. My hands traveled to his hair but the hat was in the way, so I settled on his neck. He traveled down my neck as I leant my hair back against the wall; then realized we were in public and a _large_ group of newsie _boys_ were staring at us. I went wide-eyed, pushing him off me and he smirked as the many catcalls rang through the air, making me blush. "I believe I win."

"Yeah, _this_ time," I muttered, getting in line and he wrapped his arms around my waist triumphantly but I ignored him. Well I tried to.

--

**So it's been since forever that i wrote Home Sweet Home? but I decided to _finally_ write a sequel. What'dya think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Why do you always do stuff like that?" I whined, before shouting out a headline.

"Because I _always_ win," he smirked and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, it really was annoying. His ego I mean. It was so big, I whale could _bathe_ in it. Smiling at my inner joke, I returned to selling the blasted sheets of news until my pile was gone.

"Winning isn't everything you know, Spot," I told him as I sat down on a grassy patch, "Someday you're gonna have to decide what's more important: winning or keeping people around." His head snapped up at this as his blank eyes stared into mine.

"What'd ya mean, Miss?"

"I don't know," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I've just been thinking too much. Nevermind."

"You can always-."

"I know Spot, I've been able to talk to you about everything and anything since we were little." He smiled nodding but his eyes were serious.

"Now isn't any different, Miss, what's on your mind?"

"Territorial-."

"Rayne, I've told you _not_ to worry about that," he sighed, plopping down next to me, "I've got it under control."

"I know but it's just the thought or it Spot, it's not safe," I muttered, adding quietly, "You could get hurt. You _know_ how Queens can be."

"I do," he agreed, "But do you know how Brooklyn can be?"

"Spot-."

"Let's not talk about this now. Tonight, alright? Let's just enjoy the day together."

"We're going to Manhattan tonight, Spot."

"Rayne," he warned.

"Alright, alright," I folded my arms before smiling slightly, "We never sell together, what's so different about to day?"

"I wanted to keep an eye on you, Miss," he grinned, "You're a whole lot of trouble, ya know that?"

"Oh you just wanted to spend time with me and you know it," I laughed as his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"You have no proof," he smirked and I rolled my eyes, leaning over and pecking his lips.

"That's proof enough for me." He laughed, shaking his head but kissed me again, longer this time.

"Me too, Missy, me too."

--

**I know, I know, it's hecka short and I haven't posted in forever, but you got a taste of what might come...ya know cause Rayne is so smart and wise lol :-) I hope you liked it, please review, I'm also going to be posting a couple other stories to please be on the look out for Behind the Scenes, Stage my Life (Sequel to Behind the Scenes), Do or Die...and i forget if there are any others...lol hope you like them and this chapter, again, as you already know, Reviews are love!!! So please send them!! They make me happy :-D lol =P**


End file.
